musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tina Arena
Tina Arena, de son vrai nom Filippina Lydia Arena , est une auteur-compositrice-interprète australienne d'origine sicilienne née le 1er novembre 1967 à Melbourne en Australie. Biographie Tina Arena est la fille de Giuseppe Arena et Franca Catalfamo1, des siciliens qui ont immigré en Australie avant sa naissance. Elle a deux soeurs : Nancy et Silvana. A 7 ans, elle participe à l'émission Young Talent Time. Elle y restera trois ans tout en continuant ses études au lycée Saint Columba à Melbourne. Elle décroche son diplôme en 1985. La même année, elle sort son premier single Turn Up the Beat mais sans rencontrer le succès. Pour pouvoir vivre, elle chante dans des boîtes de nuits et elle réalise des jingles publicitaires. Cependant, elle n'abandonne pas sa carrière et sort son album Strong As Steel en 1990 qui lui permet de se faire connaître. Dans les années 1990, elle décide de débuter une carrière internationale. Elle se fera connaître grâce à son duo avec Marc Anthony, I Want to Spend my Lifetime Loving You qui est la chanson de la bande-originale du film Le Masque de Zorro en 1998. L'année suivante, elle sort un single en français Aller plus haut qui lui permet de toucher le public francophone. En 2000, elle est choisie pour interprétée Esmeralda dans la version londonienne de la comédie musicale Notre-Dame de Paris. Cette même année, elle chante lors de l'ouverture des Jeux Olympiques à Sydney. En 2005, elle revient sur le devant de la scène grâce à deux singles : Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible et Je m'appelle Bagdad. En 2011, elle participe à l'émission Sing-Off 100% Vocal en tant que juré aux côtés de Soprano et Michel Jonas. En 2013, elle participe à la version australienne de Danse avec les stars où elle reste pendant 11 semaines et atteint la troisième place aux côtés de Damian Whitewood. Vie personnelle *En 1995, elle épouse son manager Ralph Carr avant de divorcer en 1999. *Depuis 2000, elle est en couple avec Vincent Mancini (compositeur-arrangeur français). Ils ont ensemble un fils, Gabriel Joseph, né le 17 novembre 2005. *Elle vit entre la France, l'Australie et le Royaume-Uni. Contacts *Son site : http://www.tinaarena.com/ Anecdotes *Sa famille la surnomme Pina. C'est ce qui lui a donné l'idée de s'appeler Tina pour son nom de scène. *Depuis 2006, elle fait partie des Enfoirés. Récompenses *2000 : NRJ Music Award de la révélation internationale de l'année *2008 : Chevalier de l'Ordre national du Mérite Dicographie 'Strong as Steel (1990)' right|200pxCe premier album sorti en 1990 est disque d'or. #Woman's Work #I need your body #Close to my heart #For the sake of talking #Rumour has it #Images of love #Strong as steel #The machine's breaking down #I'll be here #Stagefright #I belive (when I fall in love it will be forever) #I Need Your Body (Original 12 Mix) #The Machine's Breaking Down (Club Mix Hot Dr. Mix) 'Don't Ask (1994)' ''Australian Version'' right|200px #Chains #Heaven help my heart #Sorrento Moon (I remember) #Wasn't it good #Message #Love is the answer #Greatest gift #That's the way a woman feels #Be a man Standing up ''International Version'' right|200px #Chains #Heaven help my heart #Sorrento Moon (I remember) #Wasn't it good #Message #Show me heaven #Love is the answer #Greatest gift #That's the way a woman feels #Be a man #Standing up 'In Deep (1997)' right|200px #Aller plus haut #I want to spend my lifetime loving you (feat. Marc Anthony) #I want to know what love is #Les trois cloches #Segnali di Fumo (feat. Luca Barbarossa) #Burn #If I was a river #No shame #If I didn't love you #Sixteen years #I want to live with you #In command #Unsung hero (choir mix) #Now I can dance #Chains 'Just me (2001)' right|200px #Dare you to be happy #Soul Mate #9 #But I lied #God only knows #Symphony of life #You made me find myself #If you ever #Tangled #I'm gone #Something's gonna change #Woman #Coeur de pierre #Tu es toujours là #Si je ne t'aimais pas 'Un autre univers (2005)' right|200px #Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible #Tu aurais dû me dire (oser parler d'amour) #Je m'appelle Bagdad #Si tu veux mon coeur #J'ai envie de savoir #S'il faut prier #Il y a des jours #Un autre univers #Et après #Changer #Si j'avais le temps #Jamais non jamais #Simple désir 'Songs of love & loss (2007)' right|200px #The look of love #I just don't know what to do myself #So far away #To sir in love #The man with the child in his eyes #Do you know where you're going to #Love Hangover #I only want to be with you #The windmills of your mind #Everybody hurts #Woman #Until '7 vies (2008)' right|200px #Entends-tu le monde ? #Tu pourras dire #7 vies #Danser la vie #Ombres chinoises #L'un pour l'autre #Ta vie #S'il m'est donné #Hollywood Boulevard #Je vois ta lumière #Ailleurs #Dis-moi #N'oublie pas 'Songs of love & loss 2 (2008)' right|200px #Oh me Oh my #Only women bleed #Every breath you take #Close to me #Call me #Baby it's you #Nights in white satin #I hope I never #Both sides now #Wouldn't be good #Your song #Living a lifetime forever 'Reset (2014)' right|200px #Love You less #Still running #You set fire to my life #Let me in #Out of the blue #Don't hide #Patchwork Heart #It's just what it is #Don't look back #Bring me love #Only Lonely #Destination unknown #Reset all Edition Deluxe #I can breathe #Lose myself #You set fire to my life (acoustic) Galerie Tina Arena 2.jpg Tina Arena .jpg Arena.jpg Arena chevalier.jpg|Chevalier de l'Ordre national du Mérite (2008) Clips vidéos In Deep thumb|left|270 px|Aller Plus Haut thumb|right|270 px|I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You thumb|left|270 px|Les 3 Cloches thumb|right|270 px|I Want To Know What Love Is Un autre univers thumb|left|270 px|Je m'appelle Bagdad thumb|right|270 px|Tu aurais dû me dire (oser parler d'amour) 7 vies thumb|left|270 px|Entends tu le monde ? Songs of love & loss 2 thumb|left|270 px|Oh me Oh my Reset thumb|left|270 px|You set fire to my life thumb|right|270 px|Only Lonely thumb|left|270 px|Reset All thumb|right|270 px|Still Running Autres collaborations thumb|left|270px|Des Ricochets - Paris Africa [[Fichier:Enfoirés 2006 Le temps qui court|thumb|right|270px|Les Enfoirés - Le temps qui court]] [[Fichier:Enfoirés 2007 Aimer à perdre la raison|thumb|left|270 px|Les Enfoirés - Aimer à perdre la raison]] [[Fichier:Enfoirés 2008 L'amitié|thumb|right|270px|Les Enfoirés - L'amitié]] thumb|left|270 px|Les Enfoirés - Ici les Enfoirés thumb|right|270px|Les Enfoirés - On demande pas la lune thumb|left|270 px|Voici les clés (ft. Gérard Lenorman) thumb|right|270 px|La chanson du bénévole Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur